Zero is a Werewolf! Oneshot!
by KeikoKat
Summary: While working at the Black Knight's base, Kallen, Ohgi, Tamaki, C.C., and Tohdoh wonder why Zero is missing every full moon like the one tonight. Well, they get their answer.


Sooo... This is my first story so I'm super sorry if it sucks! I would LOVE it if you gave me critiques and tell me if I'm doing something wrong, right, or if u want me to make this into a story!

P.S. THIS IS IMPORTANT! LELOUCH/ZERO HAS ALWAYS BEEN A WEREWOLF BUT WAS KEEPING IT A SECRET. ALSO, THIS TAKES PLACE BEFORE THE END OF SEASON 1.

P.P.S. I don't own Code Geass...or Werewolves...or Disneyland...ENJOY!

"Uhhh! This sucks! Why do we have to work while Zero gets to do whatever he wants?" Tamaki groaned as he hauled a big crate of weapons onto a truck.

"Zero said he had important business to take care of. Now quit your whining and keep on working! The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can take a break." Ohgi replied with a yawn. It was almost sunset and Ohgi had already pulled an all nighter last night and was in need of some desperate sleep.

They were currently at their base along with the rest the Black Knights. Everyone was either loading supplies onto trucks or sitting down and chatting with their co-workers.

"Come on everyone! We got one more load! Zero has a big plan to take over one of Britannia's weapon facilities." Kallen shouted through a megaphone.

Cheers were heard from excited workers who were either eager to fight for 11's freedom or to be done with work. Everyone seemed to work even faster now that they had more motivation. "Nice speech Kallen!" Tamaki exclaimed, slapping her back. "You're like a mini Zero."

"Oh shut up and get back to work!" Kallen exclaimed, a gain blush spreading across her cheeks. "Our team just finished loading the nightmares onto the ships." Said Tohdoh as he walked towards Kallen and the others. C.C. was there as well. She was currently substituting for Zero as leader until he returned. "Hey C.C. Your usually always by Zero. Why are you here but not him?" Ohgi said.

"Even I don't know. This is probably the one thing that I don't know about Zero. There is one thing that I have noticed about Zero's absences that seem very...unusual."

"What! Tell meeee!" Tamaki whined. "Well, I don't think I should tell you so willingly. Zero might get mad at me." C.C. Said with a smirk. "Fine! I'll pay for two. No three! Weeks' worth of pizza!" Tamaki said, begging on the ground. "It's a deal. I noticed that there is a pattern to Zero's absences. I noticed that the only time Zero is absent without me...is on a full moon."

It seemed as if time stopped as it dawned upon them. "Oh my god...Zero is a werewolf!" Tamaki exclaimed, frantically running around in circles. "Tamaki." Ohgi sighed through his face palm. "Werewolves don't exist."

"Well if he isn't a werewolf, then what is he?" Tamaki asked. "Maybe he's in a cult of some sorts, or performs magic moon rituals?" Tohdoh said. "I doubt it. Maybe he-" SLAM!

Kallen was interrupted when the doors leading into the base slammed open by a Zero, who was pointing his gun at the workers. Everyone froze in their tracks and just stared in confusion at their panting leader. Zero looked around, sighed, and put his gun in a secret pocket. He then angrily marched up to the Kallen and the others, grabbed the megaphone and said, "Sorry to interrupt, please continue with your work."

Everyone followed his orders and went back to work, but there were now whispers of confusion and guesses of why Zero had rushed in such a hurry. "C.C.! Why did you tell me that the Black Night's Base was under attack?" Zero yelled at her, but not loud enough for the workers to hear. "Well...We wanted to know if you were either a werewolf, were in a cult, or performed magic rituals." C.C. stated as Zero started shaking in rage. Everyone (besides the workers) started laughing and rolling on the ground. "C.C.!" Zero yelled, now loud enough for everyone (including the workers) to hear. "Do you know what you ha- No...No no no!" Zero started running towards the exit, pushing people out of the way. He stumbled and tripped over his feet as he scrambled to get to the door. His hand was touching the doorknob when Zero suddenly collapsed to the ground.

"Zero!"  
"Le-I mean Zero!"  
"Buddy!"

Tamaki, C.C., Tohdoh, Ohgi, and Kallen rushed towards Zero who was seemingly unconscious on the ground. A half circle of worried men and women was formed around Zero but no one was in reaching distance of him. "Z-Zero?" Kallen said. She crouched on the ground next to him and reached out to try and touch him. Suddenly, Zero started crying out in pain as his body started to convulse. "Please...r...run...please...get...get...away." Zero said. Sweat was starting to run down his neck and his vision started to get blurry. Everyone had now backed away from Zero, some had even run. Zero's cries turned into howls of agony as his bones began to shift and change under his skin. Claws ripped through his gloves and the back of his suit split open to reveal tufts of black fur. Pressure started to build in Zero's mask so he quickly threw it off in a random direction. Some of the Black Knights crouched down to try and see who Zero was, but all they saw was a man, no, a creature with bright yellow eyes, midnight black fur, and a long muzzle with rows of sharp, canine teeth. Zero's howls slowly turned into a wolf's as the last parts if his suit was torn off from the monsters body.

"Holy s**t." Was all Ohgi could mutter as the giant, humanoid wolf stood up. It was about the size of a child sitting on a man's shoulders and had a long wolf tail waving behind it. "Z-Zero is a...a werewolf!" Tohdoh exclaimed. A look of shock and fear was on everyone's face, even C.C.'s. The werewolf looked around with confusion and started to whine, but not in fear. "Zero?" Kallen asked inching towards the werewolf, her gun drawn. The wolf then started to snarl before arching its head towards the full moon and howling. Frantic screams were heard as everyone started to run to the other exit. As everyone ran to the exit, trying to escape the Zero, "I f**king told you all so!" Was heard echoing down the hall.


End file.
